A santa cruzada da humanidade
by The Justice and Death
Summary: O que vocês acham do conceito de cosmo e tecnologia combinados, sendo usado contra os deuses? estou me baseando em Warhammer


The Justice and Death apresenta...

Saint Seiya Fanfic

A santa cruzada da humanidade

Prólogo

Todos nós conhecemos este mundo, o mundo desses cavaleiros e deuses que ganham seu poder através do cosmo, mas, vocês, fiéis fãs deste anime, já se perguntaram como seria este universo se a humanidade decidisse se levantar contra seus opressores? Os deuses? usando seu poder? Ciência e cosmo combinados?

Isso mesmo, tive a ideia de fazer uma fic onde realmente o culpado é o extremismo e fanatismo, um mundo que se distancia de ser pacífico e decide que não vão mais tolerar deuses sociopatas, atacando-os antes que os ataquem...não que todos os deuses queiram realmente exterminar a humanidade, não, não estou falando só da Atena.

Não que a humanidade seja de todo pacífica e santa...sabemos que não é...E a própria Atena concordará com isso...

Afinal, são todos imperfeitos...mesmo os mais bondosos deuses...

Conforme as palavras do General Ludwig:

"Eu sei que eles são deuses, mas, só estou protegendo-os por que são seres vivos...no final... extermínio resolve algum problema?! Não! Nada disso prova alguém como certo...só demostra que nem estamos mais com certeza do que é certo..."

Era uma fria noite na Cornualha, Inglaterra, no ano de 1750, nas terras do duque Lanchester, falar noite fria era uma brincadeira, ali parecia a Rússia no inverno, a Lua...estava imensa e brilhante no céu, era realmente uma bela vista, pois bem, em sua sala o duque Arthur Lanchester e sua bela esposa Anna apreciavam a vista de sua pequena filha Selena brincando com seus brinquedos no tapete da sala, a filha deles ganhou este belo nome por que a lua nesta noite estava da mesma maneira quando ela nasceu, então a nomearam Selena, deusa da lua...era uma noite, estava fria, mas era uma bela noite

Próximo a casa desse casal, observando de uma árvore, estava presente um dos deuses...Selena, uma das deusas da lua... "Há! Estupido casal! Ousam a nomear a filha deles com meu nome?! Vão pagar por tamanha presunção", com muito ódio ela estava, só por que nomearam a filha com o nome dela...por causa disso pelo menos na opinião dela "Merecem a minha divina fúria!"

Selena era uma humana que...bem antes de alcançar o nono sentido e ser tornar uma deusa era uma das melhores pessoas que você poderia conversar, mas, após se ascender, começou a ver as pessoas com quem tanto conversava, como...ah vocês sabem...inúteis, insetos, vermes e tal...coisas desse tipo, então em sua profunda e (injustificada) não! Pare de interromper! Justificada, já que os deuses estão certos, custe o que custar, decidiu matar a filha desse casal...trágico...pena que não havia cavaleiros na Inglaterra naquela noite super divergente na história desse universo...

Era madrugada na mansão da Família Lanchester, todos dormiam tranquilamente, os empregados, os vigias, o jardineiro...enfim a noite era tranquila e fria, mal sabiam os Lanchester que esta seria uma noite que mudaria suas vidas...pois a deusa Selena decidiu tirar a vida de sua pequenina herdeira...

Era 1:00 da manhã quando Selena decidiu iniciar seu ataque entrando nas propriedades dos Lanchester sorrateira, observando seus arredores...

Em um quarto, Arthur Lanchester e sua esposa Anna Lanchester dormiam profundamente...parece estranho, mas este casal...tem uma percepção única, cortesia do cosmo, tem o sexto sentido, como alcançaram, é um mistério...mas graças a isso, suas inteligências, muito superiores, os permitiram ganhar muito, Anna, a esposa de Arthur, era camponesa que virou mercante, extremamente inteligente e rica, se apaixonou por alguém igualmente inteligente, Arthur era respeitado por todos os nobres de seu país e o rei considerava cada um de seus conselhos, magnífico

Anna considerada indomável, possuía força superior a vários soldados, quando os dois se encontraram numa festa do palácio do rei...típica atração de corpos que eventualmente virou amor, depois da filha (que consideravam mais valiosa que qualquer coisa), mais tranquilos (desistindo de planos para dominar o país), criavam sua filha, que demostrava ter herdado a inteligência e o poder dos pais (também a absoluta vontade)

Mas voltando a história, este belo casal percebeu algo estranho em seu lar, como se houvesse alguém lá...se dirigindo onde seu maior tesouro descansava...é um combustível de pesadelo para muitos pais, alguém estranho e desconhecido indo até sua criança...sem saber suas intenções...terrivelmente assustador...

Abrindo os olhos, um disse para o outro "...tem alguém aqui" meio assustada Anna disse "quem?" "Não sei!" Arthur lhe disse antes de saírem correndo para o quarto da filha...se a porta de seu quarto não estivesse trancada...

Anna só teve de aplicar um chute para arrombar a porta, correndo mais rápido que podia chegaram ao quanto da filha quando viram uma figura encapuzada erguendo uma faca acima de sua filha, que dormia tranquilamente em sua cama

Selena já sabia que os Lanchester tinham acordado, sabia que vinham "humm...acham que podem me matar? Que presunção, típica de humanos" mas, para ela nada seria diferente, ela os mataria também e mataria todo mundo na região só pra variar, rapidamente analisou o quarto "pelo menos souberam arrumar este quarto ...", era realmente belo, tinha vasos de rosas, tulipas, lírios e girassóis, a cama parecia ser como a do rei, guarda-roupas da mais luxuosa madeira, tapete de origem persa...enfim arrumado com tudo do bom e melhor..." quarto tão belo...pena que vou destruí-lo e para o valor da diversão..."

Eles entraram rapidamente, Anna empunhando espada e Arthur com uma pistola "Não sei quem você é, mas é melhor que se afaste dessa cama..." disse Anna com um olhar ameaçador, Selene não poderia estar mais alegre "sentirão o meu poder e entrarão em desespero! Ah! Vai ser uma delícia!" pensava ela sadisticamente...

Antes dos eventos a seguir, entendam, tudo nesse universo, bem, a vida ali já não é gentil, afinal, quando vários super-humanos que se dão o título de deuses (pelo menos com que eu compreendi lendo o Hipermito) e insistem em tentar destruir sua raça, você sabe que a vida neste lugar não poderia ser pior do que já é, não é? Não, um grande NÃO!

Poderia ser pior...meu deus...o quão pior poderia ser! Eles verão como poderia ser.

No próximo capítulo entraremos na história após o assassinato e a linha do tempo até Hades

PS: a história começará no próximo capitulo e por favor Reviews, se houver alguém que queira fazer uma crítica profunda, faça...pois sou novo no mundo da fanficção


End file.
